elonafandomcom-20200222-history
ME
Me is an Elona variant based of Elona 1.22. Features * Changed the calculations for many things that depended on player level and attributes. * Materials are now obtainable in greater amounts, and more items are now craftable with them. * Expanded upon some features like farming and cooking. * Added new skills, items, spells, and enemies. * Rebalanced attack strength and how fast attributes and skills level. * Fixed bugs that were present in the beta version of vanilla Elona. * Implemented some of the lies in the fortune cookies. Readme From elona_Me_readme.txt, To use this variant, simply place the executable file together with Elona 1.22 and then run it. Save files are incompatible with other variants, so please do not attempt to transfer them to vanilla Elona or to other variants! Feel free to post this on the variant wiki or other places. Please post bugs or questions on the elona ME general thread on the Elona改造＆ヴァリアント board, or in the variant compendium wiki comments section. Please also backup your save file before updating to a newer version. A list of changes (English) A list of changes (Original) From elona_Me_readme.txt 大まかな変更点（まだ整理中） これら以外に気になる点があったら更新履歴を読んでください。 ・追加変更：システム 　・Alt+F1キーで保存、Shift+F2で読み込みができるように。 　・F3キーの機能をカードゲームデモからゲーム設定呼び出しに変更。 　・スキルトラックの個数を10に増加。 　・スタミナ表示の追加。 　・ポストチャート、投票箱の機能停止。 　・F8キーでのアップロード機能停止。 　・アイテムを拾うときや箱などから取り出すときに個数を選択できるように。 　・アイテム合成のメニューにてｘキーでアイテムの情報が参照できるように。 　・遺伝子引継ぎの引継ぎ可能項目を個別に選択できるように。 　・PCCの原寸表示を可能に。着替えメニューで選択。 　・個数選択時に10ずつまたは100ずつ個数選択できるように。 　　1:-10、3:+10、7:-100、9:+100 　・NPCの外見や語尾を干渉（iキー）から「個性を変える」で変更できるように。 　　・大サイズの画像を追加する場合は495～527の番号の中で指定する。 　・オートターンの挙動を省略設定にすることで釣りアニメを省略できるように。 　・習得の値によって入手できるスキル経験値が増加するように。 　・旅糧の食事タイミングを赤空腹以降に。 　・グローバルマップに見えない採取スポットが出現するように。 　　・近くにある場合、ｓキーで調べることでおおよその位置を確認可能。 　・名前変更、願い、遺言を18文字まで入力できるように。 　・信仰ポイントをキャラシートで信仰値として確認できるように。 　・NPCの信仰をランダムに。また、キャラ生成時に決定されるように。 　・祭壇がPCのインベントリ内または足元に有る場合、敵対以外のキャラを干渉メニューより改宗させられるように。 　・ルルウィの憑依の効果がルルウィ信仰時に限り信仰ポイント依存で強化されるように。 　・オパートス信仰に低確率の朦朧防止効果を追加。 　・ジュアの祈りに全浄化の効果を追加。 　・イツパロトル信仰に詠唱スキルの強化を追加。 　・日数制限付きランクのノルマの日数を延長。 　・サンドバッグに吊るされたキャラが分裂しないように。 　・荷車重量超過時に帰還が無効化されるように。 　・落し物をガードに届けた際に怪しまれる頻度を低下。 　・戦士ギルド所属時に限り武具店で装備品を強化できるように。 　・カジノの景品を追加。エーテル抗体は1枚がけ時のみ。 　・足元の罠をｓキーで解体できるように。 　・採掘は階層によって壁の硬さ、金貨、宝石の出現率が変化するように。 　・ランダムネフィアの攻略報酬を増加。 　・一定以上の階層以上のネフィア攻略報酬に小さなメダルが出るように。 　・新モンスターの追加。 　・ランダムネフィアにて階層相当のレベルで生成された敵が紛れ込むように。 　　・名前の後ろにレベル表記が追加される。支配不可能。 　・リトルシスターを殺害した場合にビッグダディの出現率が低下しないように。 　・リトルシスターを殺害した場合にビッグダディの生成レベルが上がるように。 　・ランダムネフィア最深階でビッグダディが出現しないように。 　・雑魚敵追加に伴い、すくつの周期を50Fループから100Fループに変更。 　・税金滞納時のカルマ減少量の増加、名声減少の削除。 　・変異保護エンチャントで突然変異の消去を防げることがあるように。 　・ジュア、イツパロトル、qを願えるように。 　・オフライン時に限り、チャットウィンドウに「Guards!」と入力することでガードが現れるように。 　・ガードに裸で体当たりをすると特別な反応をすることがあるように。 　・ニンフをローレライと名づけると特別な反応をするように。 　・ニンフをセイレーンと名づけると特別な反応をするように。 　・ctrlキーを押しながら壁に向かって移動することで採掘ができるように。 ・追加変更：差し替え 　・FFHPによるアイテム、マップチップの差し替えに対応。 　・バフアイコンの個別差し替えができるように。 　　user\graphicフォルダ内にbuffIcon_*.bmpの名前で32*32のBMPファイルを入れる。 　　*に差し替えたい番号を入れること。本家に存在しない番号は以下の通り。 　　29:金色の霧　30:亡者の囁き　31:精神統一　32:忘却の霧 　・追加できるポートレートの数を10個から100個に拡張。 　　user_face1.bmpの名前で画像を入れることでポートレートの等倍表示が可能に。 　　1キャラあたり横80×縦112のサイズで横16×縦8まで並べることができます。 ・追加変更：レベル関係 　・スウォームなどの特技習得の条件をレベルアップから毎時0分に変更。 　・以下の項目をレベル依存から主能力依存に変更。 　　・HP、MP、エーテル病効果、ペットの復活費用 　・以下の項目をレベル依存から名声依存に変更。 　　・ランダムネフィア生成レベル、依頼難易度、依頼報酬、免罪符の価格 　　・PCレベル依存だったモンスター生成、開錠難度設定、宝の地図のアイテムの生成レベル 　　・願いで降ってくる金貨 　・各種レベル依存だった項目を名声依存に変更した際の基準値をジャーナルに表示するように。 　　・名声レベルとして、ジャーナルのExバトルの項目の下とキャラシートのレベルの横に追記。 　・以下の項目を主能力依存からレベル依存に変更。 　　・レベルアップ時の入手BP ・追加変更：戦闘 　・一部のキャラの職業、種族、行動パターンを変更。 　・酔い状態のキャラは火炎属性の被ダメージが上昇するように。 　・睡眠状態のキャラは冷気属性の被ダメージが上昇するように。 　・武器スキルの値によって最高3倍までエンチャントの発動率が上がるように。 　・グレネードのダイス値を低下及び手榴弾以外の武器での発動率を大幅に低下。 　・盾バッシュを通常の格闘攻撃のように扱い、命中判定やダイスロールを行うように。状態異常も起こる。 　・盾バッシュは睡眠状態の相手には発動しないように。 　・盾バッシュ発動時に盾スキルに経験値が入るように。 　・怒り、麻痺、混乱状態のキャラが見切りを発動しないように。 　・敵のPV、DVの上昇がレベル100で頭打ちになるように。 　・クリティカルの必中判定削除。 　・武器重量によるクリティカルダメージ補正が近接20.0s、遠隔10.0sまで上昇するように。 　・寄生攻撃を使用したユニットや寄生効果を持つ死体と同種類の子供が生まれるように。 　　・井戸経由の寄生やCNPCが使用した場合はエイリアン。 　・スウォームは実行者と敵対関係にあるキャラのみに攻撃するように。 　・召喚系特技を沈黙の霧で低確率で発動を阻止できるように。 ・追加変更：ペット 　・神の化身を仲間にできる数を信仰スキル依存に変更。 　・追加アイテムの調教鞭を使うことで簡易的な行動制御ができるように。 　・満腹のペットはHPゲージの横にマークが出るように。 　・ユニーク仕様のペットの押しのけ、友好度の非表示を削除。 　・ペットの訓練効率を上昇。 　・ペットが手持ちの骨片や皮などの残骸を換金してくるように。 　・遺伝子合成で引き継ぐスキルをランダムで決定するように。 　・遺伝子合成で銃器、乗馬、窃盗も引き継げるように。 　・ペットの隠密、重量挙げが自然成長するように。 　・ペットの治癒、瞑想、信仰スキルが起床時に成長するように。 　・ペットのボーナスポイントを使用できるように。 　・非交戦時はペットが適正距離に関わらずPCに寄ってくるように。 　・ペットが自動でPCの周囲の敵を攻撃しに行くように。 　・ペットの満腹度が食事可能まで減った際、定期的に手持ちの食料を食べるように。 　・ペット加入イベントでペット加入を拒否できるように。 　・ペットが敵を倒した際に信仰ポイントが加算されることがあるように。 　・初期所持の耐性を街の癒し手で復元できるように。 　・仲間になったリトルシスターは死んでも殺害回数にカウントされないように。 　・ペットに楽器を渡すとPCの演奏時に一緒に演奏してくれるように。 　・種族のPVDV補正が適用されるように。 ・追加変更：アイテム 　・各種未実装アイテムを使用効果を設定し実装。 　・新アイテムの追加。 　・染料に色番号が表示されるように。 　・光子銃は光子弾を装備していないと使えないように。 　・拳銃、散弾銃、機関銃は光子弾を使えないように。 　・レシピホルダーは複数個のレシピだけが出るように。 　・畑パネルで収穫した野菜、果物、宝石に接頭語が付いて値段が上がるように。 　・果物の種、謎の種から出土するアイテムを増加。 　・釣りで稀にプラチナ硬貨、小さなメダルが釣れるように。 　・採掘で稀にプラチナ硬貨、小さなメダルが出土するように。 　・採掘で出土する宝石に階層依存の値までのランダムな接頭語が付くように。 　・作物の収穫時に稀に種を入手できるように。 　・牧場で生産された卵が稀に金の卵になるように。 　・各種武器スキルや乗馬、窃盗の学習書が出現するように。 　・強化値付きの消費アイテムは効力が増加するように。 　・ポーション、巻物、杖はネフィアに落ちている場合に限り、生成時に稀に強化値が付くように。 　・杖を投げて使用できるように。 　・杖は強化値が高いほど充填難易度が上がる代わりに破裂する確率が低下するように。 　・生きている武器の仕様を大幅に変更。 　・稀に特別な果実の木が生成されるように。 　・果実の木は日数経過に応じた数の実をつけるように。 　・武器強化の巻物、武具店での強化で矢弾の強化値を0まで上昇できるように。 　・名前の巻物で指定される異名の候補を固定からランダムに。 　・充填の巻物を祝福した場合、充填成功率が100％になるように。 　・装備重量によって防具の強化値によるPV上昇量が増えるように。 　・謎のプロデューサーが音楽チケットをアイテムと交換してくれるように。 　・リトルシスター報酬のランダム性撤廃。 　・遺伝子複合機をリトルシスター報酬に追加。 　・悪人の秘宝をサブクエスト達成以降のノエルが低確率でドロップするように。 　・生成される装備の素材に木が選ばれるように。素材変化でも低確率で出現。 　・家具を素材槌で素材変化した場合、木にならないように。 　・宝の地図から願いの杖が出るように。 　・宝の地図は最初に読んだ大陸でのみ読めるように。 　・宝の地図で海上が発掘地点に指定されるように。 　・空き瓶を投げてダメージを与えられるように。 　　・空き瓶のダメージで倒れた敵は必ず体液を落とす。 　・召喚石を願えるように。 　・杖を地面に置いておくと時間経過で低確率で充填されるように。 　・宝箱を開ける前に祝福された神託の巻物を読めば、良質なエンチャントを持った装備品が生成されるように。 　・生きている盾の追加。 ・追加変更：店 　・ブラックマーケット、交易店以外の店の入荷頻度を本家安定版仕様に。 　・ブラックマーケットの入荷頻度を1日毎、品数を80制限に。 　・交易店の入荷頻度を6日に。 　・店の商品が更新された際に効果音が鳴るように。 　・店の規模によって入荷される料理のランクが上がるように。 　・魔法店が武器の杖を入荷するように。 　・魔法店がレシピの代わりにレシピホルダーを入荷するように。 　・4月に限り、規模100以上かつ所持金5万以上のパン屋の商品に皿が並ぶことがあるように。 　・情報屋での仲間の調査費用を減額。 　・スキルトレイナーにPCとペットの職業名の変更を頼めるように。 　　・主能力やスキルなどは一切変化しない。 ・追加変更：魔法 　・加速の魔法の性能を本家安定版仕様に。 　・魔法クリティカル追加。意志と詠唱スキルで発生率上昇。 　・魔法の経験値・潜在能力を魔法の選択画面でzキーを押すことで確認できるように。 　・魔法もスキルトラックに表示できるように。 　・既存魔法の性能調整。 　・DV上昇魔法「金色の霧」追加。 　・耐性低下魔法「亡者の囁き」追加。 　・感覚・意思上昇魔法「精神統一」追加。 　・攻撃系魔法の大幅追加。 　・設置系魔法が指定箇所には必ず発生するように。 ・追加変更：スキル 　・演奏の投石の判定を本家安定版仕様に。 　・料理の種類を指定して作ることができるように。 　・料理時に食材を一つ足すことで通常と違う種類の料理を作れるように。 　　・作る料理を選ぶ時点で*キー（初期設定の場合）で実行。 　・旅歩きスキルの所持者は拠点到着時に速度経験値を得られるように。 　・乗馬時の速度にペットの超過部位が影響するように。 　・NPCが罠解体スキルを発動するように。 　・鍛冶スキル追加。金床を使用し、装備品などを生産できる。 　・画学スキル追加。絵描きセットを使用し、魔法書などを生産できる。 　　・メニューでtabキーを押すことで生産リストの切り替えが可能。 　・飲酒スキル追加。酒を飲んだ際のメリットを増やし、デメリットを軽減する。 　・魅惑スキル追加。気持ちいいことの報酬を増やし、デメリットを軽減する。 　・水泳スキル追加。shiftキーを押しながら移動することでグローバルマップの海上を歩けるようになる。 　　・海上では移動速度が大幅に低下する。 　・物々交換スキル追加。任意のNPCとアイテム交換ができる。aキーより発動。 ・追加変更：物件 　・自物件の店に置いてあるアイテムで大事なもの指定されているアイテムは売却候補にならないように。 　・自物件の店で元の価値が低すぎるアイテムも売れるように。 　・自物件の店で元の価値が高すぎるアイテムもある程度相応の値段で売れるように。 　・自宅の引越し時に滞在者が一緒に付いてくるように。 　　・それに伴い、小城の初期滞在者は引越し時の滞在者が0人のときのみ追加されるように。 　・グローバルマップ上の所有物件の上で各種権利書を読むことで外観を変更できるように。 　・自宅の使用人の雇用は確認するたびランダムで候補が変化するように。 　・自宅の使用人は名声増加に伴い、雇える人数が増えるように（最大+5人）。 　・自宅の使用人に魔法店の魔術師が出現するように。 　・自宅以外の所有物件でもハウスボードから滞在者の移動ができるように。 　・権利書のダンジョンではハウスボードから仲間を待機させておけるように。 　・家の模様替えでヴェルニースの草地と同タイプの薄緑のタイルなどを使用できるように。 ・追加変更：雑多 　・荷車の改造効率を上昇。 　・収穫依頼の報酬のプラチナ硬貨量を上昇。 　・演奏依頼にラーネイレが出現するように。 　・スキルトレイナーでの訓練に必要なプラチナ硬貨の枚数を減少し、枚数上限を追加。 　・新規スキル習得時の必要プラチナ硬貨の枚数上昇量を減少。 　・各種生産スキルでの生産可能品目の増加。 　・採取スポットでのマテリアルの採取成功確率、採取量を上昇。 　・魔力の限界に経験値上限を設定。 　・ブレスの威力が耐久により大きく依存するように。 　・一部アイテム使用時のオートセーブ撤廃。 　・主能力上昇系、スキル上昇系フィートを割合上昇に変更。 　・クミロミ信仰の特殊効果「生命の輪廻」の発動確率を100％に。 　・黒猫の特殊能力の発動確率を100％に。 　・トイレを染色できるように。 　・依頼失敗時の能力低下削除。 　・媚薬の効果を受けたキャラはキャラ名付きの汚水やフンを出すように。 　・テスト用ナベ、テスト用フライパンを調合用ナベ、調合用フライパンに名称変更。 　・レシピ調合で消耗品アイテムやモンスターボールの強化、回数合成などができるように。 　・さまざまな特殊レシピの追加。 　・冒険者が町に滞在する確率を上昇。また、移動確率も上昇。 　・一度立ち寄った関所に帰還できるように。 　・レベル1のキャラの初期耐性が機能するように。 　・天罰でDVも減少するように。 　・給料と税金のランダム性の撤廃。 　・牧場の生産、繁殖の確率を増加。 　・特技封印用のアイテム、hexを追加。 　・マニの分解術、マテリアル生成の巻物などで出現するマテリアルの増加。 　・竜鱗、ミスリルの微強化。 　・NPCのレベルアップ時に全スキルが成長するように。 　・レシピホルダーには鍵がかからないように。 　・地雷のダメージが階層依存で強化されるように。 　・トレーニングマシーンに体重減少効果追加。 　・ゲーム開始時の職業選択で機工兵、プレデター、なしの3つを選べるように。 　・狩人の初期生成装備品の候補にクロスボウを追加。 　・スコア計算式をレベル依存から名声依存に変更。 　・チュートリアル終了時にラーネイレが居ない場合のロミアスの特殊セリフが表示されるように。 　・調合及び料理の際にカーソル位置を記憶するように。 　・シェイドの中身の生成レベルを2倍から1.25倍に低下。 　・料理時及び一部の回数付きのアイテムが消費された時にスタック処理をするように。 　・収穫依頼と討伐依頼がノイエルで発生した場合、フィールドや樹木が特別仕様になるように。 From memo.txt やったことリスト 主にelin＆Elona改造＆ヴァリアント掲示板のElona不具合修正スレを参考にしています。 また、公式フォーラム、elona_BF、elona_omake、omake_MMAの処理も参考にさせていただいています。 全てに携わった方々に最大級の感謝を。 （未確認）となっているものは修正はしたが実際の動作確認が取れていない・取り難い物です。 多すぎ。 ・鍵開けバグ修正 ・カジノ背景バグ修正 ・心眼エンチャントバグ修正 ・マテリアル採取バグ修正 ・レシピ表示位置バグ修正 ・カジノ抗体入手率バグ修正 ・オパートスの甲殻バグ修正（未確認） ・運勢成長期バグ修正 ・家具素材変化時の価値変動バグ調整 ・画面下部主能力表示バグ修正 ・通称：ダイエットバグ修正 ・obvjlvのtypo修正（未確認） ・死亡時のスポットライト描写バグ修正 ・光源範囲修正 ・盗賊団の頭領lvバグ修正 ・追加攻撃時の属性バグ修正 ・バックパックが一杯の際の井戸汲みバグ修正 ・魔力制御の回避判定修正 ・ニューゲーム直後に死んだ際の自宅脱出不能バグ修正 ・リングコマンド表示位置修正 ・大部屋などでペットが画面外に全力疾走する問題修正 ・ｌキーでのターゲット選択文字ズレ修正 ・固定AFの冒険者交換によるランダムAF増殖修正（未確認） ・チュートリアル中に家を出た際の採掘バグ修正 ・*勝利*ウィンドウの表示不具合修正 ・performTips初期化ミス修正（演奏おひねりの関係） ・目玉系の敵の神経耐性消失バグ修正（ゲームバランス変わる？） ・井戸水の金貨上書きバグ修正 ・ランダムネフィアクリア時の金貨生成修正 ・盗賊団の交易品ドロップ個数修正 ・弱体化の手修正 ・願いのアイテム生成個数バグ修正 ・店の金庫のアイテムスタックバグ修正（未確認） ・F11キー修正 ・カプセルドラッグ修正 ・睡眠時の潜在上昇対象に魔力魅力が無い仕様修正 ・ガロク槌のメッセージバグ ・ヴェルニースのtile_fog ・ルルウィの憑依などの技能の威力計算修正 ・CNPCの%txtDialog,ENが反映されない問題修正（未確認） ・サブクエストの素材槌生成バグ修正 ・生産系スキルでの生産品をスタックするように ・睡眠経験値のオーバーフロー修正（未確認） ・冒険者を殺して装備を奪ったときエンチャントの効果が残る問題修正（未確認） ・冒険者のクエスト入手経験値修正（未確認） ・敵部位生成バグ修正 ・gdata(3)のカウントバグ調整 ・店番のいない店で寝ると地面のアイテムがすべて非表示になるバグ修正 ・盲目ターンが延長されないバグ修正 ・tohiのtypo修正、遠隔武器の命中率が距離によって落ちないバグ？ ・すくつ補正がかからないことのあるバグ修正（novoidlv関係）（未確認） ・終焉の書が出ないバグ修正（未確認） ・仲間の終末フラグが消えないバグ修正（未確認） ・すくつボスのレベル修正 ・未鑑定のアイテムの売値がレベル依存で上がるバグ修正 ・ガロク槌の品質バグ修正 ・演奏依頼時の入手経験値バグ修正 ・オートターン時のアイコンちらつき修正 ・仲間のフィート欄表示2種修正 ・血飛沫アニメ処理修正（未確認） ・使用人雇用で名前を変えないで解雇した場合再雇用できないバグ修正（未確認） ・畑タイルのバグ修正（未確認） ・追加射撃時に炸裂弾が発動しない仕様を１発目ヒット時に発動するよう変更 ・時を止めている間にメイドに話しかけると待機人数以上に来客イベントが追加できる問題修正 ・乗馬されているペットが他のキャラを押しのけたと表示される問題修正 ・PC以外が敵を倒したときも信仰している神のセリフが表示されることがある問題修正 ・アイテム窃盗による無限使用バグ修正 ・エラーログの表示ミス修正 ・CNPCにすくつ補正が付かない問題修正（未確認） ・ふかふかパン装備バグ修正 ・PCが狂乱になったとき落ちる問題修正 ・冒険者が潰されて息絶えたとき復活時間が設定されない問題修正 ・生ものでない食べ物を購入したときにも期限が設定されている問題修正 ・自宅のマップフィートがあるマスの上に階段を置くと移動先階層が想定外の値になる問題修正 ・obvisouのtypo修正（未確認） ・掲示板から依頼主の元に飛んで足元の罠で死んだ場合も依頼が受けられる問題修正（未確認） ・過去メッセージの透過を有効にしているとき、ログが一部透明化する問題修正（未確認） ・依頼マップでの依頼を失敗して元のマップに戻ったとき、メッセージが意図通り表示されていない問題修正 ・属性耐性の付加率バグ修正（ゲームバランス変わる？） ・自爆、飢餓の手、弱体化の手、狂気の眼差しのダイスがおかしいのを修正 ・食事時の体重変化処理を変更 ・キャラメイク時のエレアの説明文変更 ・215番目以降のキャラが地雷を配置した際などのマップフィートのオーバーフローバグ修正（未確認） ・攻撃倍率が100以上のときに小数点より下が表示されない問題修正（未確認） ・skillexpのオーバーフロー修正（未確認） ・事前に対象を指定するタイプの魔法をPC以外が混乱時に使ったとき対象が使用者になってしまう問題修正 ・スウォーム等で同時に殺害したキャラクターのドロップ品が同じものになってしまうことがある問題修正（未確認） ・近接攻撃のエンチャント発動ダメージ基準で反撃を食らってしまう問題修正（未確認） ・スリの指の判定修正（未確認） ・収穫依頼でペットがお金を拾うと収穫中の作物が増殖する現象修正 ・マップ範囲外にボール魔法などを撃った際に落ちるバグ修正 ・開錠チュートリアルの返答セリフ修正 ・NPCに宝の地図、物件の権利書、すくつ探索許可証を渡すと何度も読み続ける問題修正 ・追加射撃が発生したとき炸裂弾・バーストの物理ダメージが減算されていない問題修正（未確認） ・死者の洞窟が地殻変動のたびに移動するバグ修正 ・ロイターさんの交戦セリフ修正 ・アイテムのフレーバーテキスト・解説文の誤字修正 結婚指輪 長剣 おみやげ 媚薬 手榴弾 魔力の集積の魔法書 魔力の嵐の魔法書 援軍の巻物 呪縛の巻物 幻影の光線の魔法書 魔法の矢の魔法書 氷の視線の杖 装飾首輪 スティックパン 兵糧 輪鎧 List of new items, spells, and NPCs From リスト（ネタバレ注意）.txt. Contains spoilers! バフアイコン 29 金色の霧 30 亡者の囁き 精神統一 忘却の霧 アイテム番号 793 金色の霧の魔法書 ロスの角笛 亡者の囁きの魔法書 精神統一の魔法書 金色の霧の巻物 精神修養の巻物 出荷箱 800 忘却のポーション 賢者の石 イツパロトル像（未使用） 種袋 フィギア『悪魔』 転換薬 《ガトリングガン》 闇の霧の杖 白紙の魔法書 魔法瓶（未使用） 810 温泉卵 魔法 467 金色の霧 亡者の囁き 精神統一 470 ライトニングボール 忘却の霧 炎の矢 氷の矢 雷の矢 幻惑の矢 毒の矢 轟音の矢 毒の光線 地獄の光線 480 轟音の光線 神経の光線 混沌の光線 魔力の光線 暗黒の波動 幻惑の波動 猛毒の渦 地獄の波動 神経の波動 氷の床 雷の網 技能 661 黒駒召喚 鼠召喚 種植えスウォーム Category:Me Category:Elona_variants